prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
UnUpdate:BTS July 2010
Greetings Comrades! This month, we are bringing out many fantastic updates for you and all players to enjoy in the paradise that is RuneScape, suitable for all adventurers regardless of age, race and sexual orientation. This leads us into our new storyline puzzle multipart adventure, Love Story about a familiar gentleman who is a great supporter of the Democratic Soviet Socialist Republic of RuneScape. However, he has lost his beloved and cannot thus revel fully in Supreme Leader Andrew's benevolence. In our new quest, you will help to find this long lost love of his so he can march for the Republic happily ever after. Of course, you'll never know the feeling of the warm glow of love, so this quest is pretty much the most you'll ever get. You will need to be a master joiner, and a billionaire. Thanks to our policy of preleasing quest requirements, we expect everyone to do this quest on pain of banishment. We also want to improve the most successful skill to exist in the history of all MMORPGs, which is completely original to RuneScape- Raids Dungeoneering! Some of you ungracious, ungrateful freaks of nature had suggested that our beautiful new skill was somehow not a skill as it wasn't "applicable enough". Of course, these were dealt with. However, we suddenly had a brilliant idea. What if there were external dungeons? We know! Fantastic! And we came up with it all ourselves! These will occur only to the most experienced players of you, and could contain many valuable items and tough bosses. How can we be accused of neglect now? You could mine rocks as mighty as tin! Or monsters as high as level 3! That's right! LEVEL 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We're also bringing in class rings, to both pad out our development schedule and give you the ability to do 4 extra damage. Isn't that great? There are rings for meleers, rangers, magers and skillers. There will be three for each, and no we've no real idea what they'll do so... um... resources... improvement... hybriding and stuff. We'll even throw in a Construction hotspot so you can build stuff that, in 0.1% of circumstances, can be slightly useful. This could include a portal to somewhere in the smuggler's room, and... other stuff (assuming you have large piles of cash, of course). We've also managed to work out how to allow single-player dungeons to be saved. Of course, some people claim we should have thought of that earlier, but you know what'll happen to them. Our final update this month starts with a rework of our old treasure trails. After looking at the billions that rare treasure trail items were going for, instead of having to tinker with the GE we just thought- why not crash the price instead? That's why you'll soon get a piece of 3rd Age, a party hat and a wrap of crack every time you complete a trail. To dish out even more Lottery-win style trails, we plan to bring in ELITE trails! These trails (dropped only by high-level boss monsters like the Crawling Hand and Banshee) introduce a new puzzle known as the celtic knot. These knot puzzles are similar in style to the sliding tile puzzles, but even easier so you can get at your loot faster. You may also be asked to fight a Guthix wizard while searching for the 150+ new rewards, many of which have been added to the existing trails in the game. These all have an alch price of at least 500k, and you should expect to get 4 rewards per trail- like dragon masks, more animal masks and others just to name a few. WHOOPS! This was meant for August! *Hypnotic stare* These are not the droids you are looking for. You must be community focussed... All glory to Mod Timbo! /*Hypnotic stare* And finally, we have a whole host of community activities! We have the Triumvirate challenge, we have parades lined up, we have mod meetings and COMMUNITY EVENTS LIKE CLAN WARS! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! WHO SAID PEOPLE WHO PLAY RUNESCAPE DON'T HAVE A LIFE! NOW YOU CAN DO ALL SORTS OF THINGS SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO CRY YOURSELF TO SLEEP! Have fun! I sure will when I put the High Alchemy value of pots up by 48,000,000 % so I can afford a new Party Hat! Mod Mark RuneScape Lead Merch Clan Enricher Designer Category:UnUpdates